Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging, and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex® and DataTAC® networks to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks.
Devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability and touch screen devices constructed of a display, such as a liquid crystal display, with a touch-sensitive overlay are useful on such handheld devices that are small and are therefore limited in space available for user input and output devices.
Touch screen displays such as resistive touch screen displays suffer from disadvantages as such displays require adjustments to calibration to ensure accuracy and compensate for drift in accuracy over time. Such calibration (or recalibration) may be tedious, and the user may not immediately recognize shifts in accuracy for which calibration is desirable.
Improvements in calibration of touch screen displays at electronic devices are therefore desirable.